


nightmares

by quentinandpeter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quentinandpeter/pseuds/quentinandpeter
Summary: "he hasn't been sleeping right."





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry this is so short but i'm working on a spn coffee shop au so yee

"he hasn't been sleeping right."

cas turns to look at sam, while jack hovers to his side, worry for sam as his main emotion. he keeps a hand on jack's shoulder, who in hand is clutching sam's closest one.

"i-i've heard him moving around at night when i wake up from a nightmare, before i go over and climb into his bed with him. he usually stays in the same spot, and from what i know, gets at least some sleep while i'm asleep on him. i always try to fall back asleep when i wake up in the morning, so that i don't wake him up and he gets more sleep."

"do you ever see what he does when he's moving around?"

jack shakes his head no, choosing to move from beside cas to sitting on sam's bed, grabbing one of his hands and holding it.

"i'm always too tired and drained from the nightmare to even think. my only thoughts are sam and his bed."

castiel nods, and jack thinks for a moment that his father is going to say more, but he just turns around and walks out of the room, and he can't be more than five feet away when the footsteps disappear, and jack knows he left to figure out something.

he sighs, before leaving the room to walk to his own, changing into the pajamas sam bought him a couple months ago when he couldn't sleep. he takes the same path that he does everyday and climbs into sam's bed, falling asleep with worry on his face.

worry that he hopes to hide.


End file.
